For Peace
by Lucyh95
Summary: Set the evening before Zero Requiem. "Hey, Lelouch," Suzaku broke the silence. "Do you remember the time when you made Nunnally and me pizza?"


**For Peace**

* * *

A knock on the door had Lelouch rising his head. The door opened, and a green-haired girl came into view. With her came the scent of pizza.

Lelouch had always liked pizza, but now, the smell threatened to turn his stomach upside down. _But what did not, these days, eh._

_Pizza_, one of the many things he would never get to enjoy again after tomorrow. He sighed inwardly. For a moment, the weight of his burden seemed to even further dig into his flesh.

"Hey," he attempted to give her a smile. But it fell flat. When was the last time he had been able to smile genuinely?

"How's the pizza?" he tried.

He had asked C.C if she wanted something, and her answer was pizza. Of course, it was. _It's always pizza with this girl, eh._

"Probably really good," and her eyes roamed the room until she found the second person sitting in a corner, bowed over some documents, scribbling furiously. "Ah, you're here too. That's good."

At that Suzaku looked up. Her eyes studied him for a moment. Lelouch was not the only one who looked like he could use some extra hours of sleep.

"What is it."

"I wanted to eat pizza with us three."

She felt Lelouch's gaze linger on her for a moment.

The silence was heavy with unspoken words.

"I'm not really—"

But she cut him off. "Just try it. And besides, this whole pizza is too much for me alone. It would be a shame if it would go to waste, no?"

And Lelouch heaved a deep sigh.

**000**

They were seated at the small table. The only table in the considerably small room.

Lelouch was glad for it, he had begun hating spacious rooms. They reminded him too much of the throne room.

He looked down at the slice of pizza on the plate before him. He still was not very hungry. But then again, this was his last chance. He breathed out a long sigh and took a bite. The still hot cheese melted on his tongue.

It was not bad.

"Hey, Lelouch," Suzaku broke the silence. "Do you remember the time when you made Nunnally and me a pizza?"

Suzaku was not sure if this was the right place and time to bring up old memories. But it just popped up into his mind, and he would not get many more chances, after all. _Time was running out._

He felt a stinging pang of sorrow inside his chest, but he swallowed it down.

"I remember." And Lelouch took another bite. Was he imagining it or was he really getting a bit hungry?

These days, most of his food tasted like ashes. Not the best flavor.

"You can make pizza?" C.C asked around a mouthful of dough and cheese.

"Yeah, Nunnally really wanted home-made pizza one time, and I thought it would be fun to try."

And for the first time in who knew how long, the corners of his mouth turn up into a tiny smile. A real smile.

"You and Nunnally really liked it."

And now it's Suzaku who smiles a small smile. "Yeah, we did. Nunnally said it was the best pizza she had ever eaten."

At that Lelouch couldn't help the chuckle. It felt good, laughing. Even if it was just for this moment.

_Now was now, tomorrow was tomorrow._

They ate further in silence, but this time, the quiet seemed not as heavy.

**000**

_The room was dimmed, empty plates were stacked up, and an empty pizza box was in the trash._

"Hey, Suzaku."

"Yes?"

"You could try to make Nunnally pizza once. I think she would love that."

A moment of silence stretched out between the two them. The quiet held many unspoken words—a shared understanding from years of friendship, in good and bad times.

"I will try." Suzaku had to swallow down the lump that suddenly had formed.

Lelouch breathed out and bowed his head, a few strands of hair falling into his face. "Good."

Another moment of quietness.

"I am tired."

The words carried further than _just tired_. There were countless ways in which a person could be spent, after all.

But Suzaku only nodded, "yes, you should go to bed. I will finish up here."

Lelouch seemed to hesitate for a bit but then made up his mind.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow morning then."

_Tomorrow, when you will fulfill your promise._

And Suzaku looked on as Lelouch stood up and headed for the doorway. His friend's movements were slow and wooden as if his muscles were protesting.

_Nothing like an Emperor. Nothing like a dictator that has the whole world in his grasp._

But they were only pretending, after all. It was all an act—_It was all a lie_.

Lie after lie, piled up—and they were buried deep under, and there was no way back, they only could move forward. Onward, toward peace, onward toward freedom, onward toward their final performance_; _that was their plan_ Zero Requiem._

Tomorrow, he would expel the source of all evil with his own two hands, yielding his sword.

Tomorrow, white would color red.

Tomorrow, at his own hands, he, Suzaku Kururugi, would die, once more. And for good this time.

Tomorrow, his dear friend would finally, with the rest of the world, find peace.

And Suzaku bowed his head toward the retreating back, a hand on his chest and eyes burning.

_"Goodnight. Your majesty."_

End.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this small story!

All the mistakes are mine.


End file.
